Where have all the good boys gone?
by ArtsyDayDreamer
Summary: Bella just enscaped from something horrible in Phoenix and returned to Forks to stay with Charlie.Will she trust any boys again,will the misunderstood Edward Cullen be able to gain her trust?*M for future chapters..abuse,lemons,and language.


**AN: As far as I know this story will be in Bella's POV. That might change, it might not, we'll see. **

**This story is about Bella moving back to Forks after she has a not so friendly relationship with a boy in Phoenix. While in Forks Bella will have to learn with trusting boys again and being able to open up with people. It is rated M for some mild swearing and for future chapters that will probably contain some minor verbal and physical abuse along with maybe some lemons.**

I had to get out of here. Here I was trapped in my own personal hell; the place I have called home for the past 12 years of my life. Of course it wasn't always like this; I used to love Phoenix, living here with my mom and Phil. My life wasn't the perfect all-American lifestyle, but it was a very comfortable one. Being able to live in the city with my loving, eccentric mother and her new husband Phil as nice enough. Then, if I ever got too sick of the hustle and bustle of the city, I would go visit my dear old dad Charlie in the quaint little town of Forks. Ahh Forks; the place that was my home up until I was five, until my mother couldn't take living in such a small town.

"Bella, hurry up honey, you don't want to miss your flight!"

"Yeah mom, I'll be right down" She acted as if I would ever be late, as if as soon as I got downstairs and we were all ready to head out the door she would have her keys in her hand, not lost in god knows where.

Good old Renee, how could I leave her here? Oh right, she had Phil to take care of her, and he would do a fairly decent job at it. I mean it was better than burdening them with the truth, the other part of the reason I wanted to move back with Charlie. It was true, I did miss my father, but that reason alone wasn't why I decided to move back to Forks.

I gathered my tote bag and my purse and headed down the stairs. Phil, I noticed, had already gotten my all of my luggage in the car. My luggage was composed of three large suitcases and whatever else I needed I would just buy in Forks.

"Ugh, now where on earth did I put my keys?!"

"Mom, you left them on top of the microwave" I reminded her.

"Ahh, here they are, okay everybody let's get in the car"

We drove to the airport; it wasn't that far considering we were already in Phoenix. We dropped off my suitcases, got my tickets, and headed through the nightmarish airport security-I should have remembered to put on some flats, instead of my gray converse. To help with my exhaustion I ordered a venti mocha frappuccino from Starbucks. Before I knew it, it was time to get on the plane.

"Oh honey, you don't have to go! You can stay with Charlie longer during the Summers"

"No, mom, I really want to go, I think it will be nice to spend some quality time with Charlie" plus it would be nice to get away from _him_, I thought.

"Oh Bells, I'm going to miss you so much. Call me whenever you find a phone, e-mail me, text me, just don't forget about me!" please, as if anybody could forget their own mother.

"Mom, I won't forget about you, and trust me, I'll keep in touch" I hoped that would be enough to ease her nerves.

I hugged and said good-bye to my mom and Phil, then headed onto my plane. When I sat down I was the only one in the row and was happy that I had the window seat-hopefully nobody else would be seated next to me. My hopes of sitting peacefully alone were shattered when a boy around my age with blond hair- he wasn't bad-looking sat besides me; great, Just_ Dandy._

"Hi, I'm Alec" he smiled at me, probably trying to look alluring. Ugh, I _really_ didn't want to deal with him the whole flight.

"Bella" I answered trying to stay polite while not trying to sound inviting all the same. Then I popped in my ear buds and tried to block out the hormonal teenager besides me by listening to the comforting sounds of The Beatles.

I would notice that every once in a while he would "accidentally" brush my shoulder, or my knee, or whatever, to get my attention. I just ignored it, while I pretended to be asleep.

Finally, the plane was landing; I was overjoyed. Alec got up and offered to grab my carry on from the overhead bin, I was grateful that I didn't have fun, just so that I didn't feel like I owed him anything for the tiny favor. As I was walking out of the plane he slipped me his number, I threw it in the trash; I was over dealing with cocky assholes. I mean, wasn't that the main reason I left Phoenix?

As I was trying my hardest to ignore the cocky asshole behind me, I spotted Charlie- who was still in his police uniform, thank god- and ran over to hug him.

"Ch-Dad!!" I exclaimed, happy to see him, and also happy that the realization that the cop was my dad had made cocky asshole change his mind about pursuing me further. Phew, glad that was over with.

"Bells! I'm so glad to see you. How was the flight?" Charlie said as he awkwardly hugged me back. Usually I wasn't so exuberant when I came to Forks, but being here really felt like my safe haven now, my escape from the person who made my life a living hell back home.

"It was good; I slept for most of it." I answered as we started to walk towards the baggage claim. On the way, we made unnecessary small talk, until we were comfortable to resort back to our normal selves and were comfortable with the peace and quiet. We grabbed my suitcases, and headed back to Charlie's car; the police cruise, oh joy. Charlie's police cruiser probably would have brought more happiness if cocky asshole was still following me, but nobody was bothering me, and I was not one for the limelight and trust me, nothing slowed down traffic more than a police cruiser.

Sighing, I stepped into the passenger seat as Charlie placed my suitcases in the trunk. Driving back towards the house I recognized many places from my childhood: the small town park with the missing tire swing, the town diner that had most likely been Charlie's source of food for the past 12 years, the police station, and before I could get too lost in my memories we were finally in front of the most familiar place of all; my home. It was exactly the same as I remembered it, small, white, with a decent sized front yard.

Charlie brought my suitcases up to my old bedroom and then he headed back downstairs. I allowed myself to wallow in self pity while I listened to Mazzy Star's Into Dust on repeat, before I heard the roar of an engine in the driveway. I looked outside to see a cute, old, red chevy truck in the driveway. I wondered if Charlie had a different car besides the cruiser.

I ran downstairs to see who had come over, and then saw Charlie in the living room with a dark, familiar man in a wheelchair standing next to a dark, tall boy-he wasn't bad looking either.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black don't you?" asked Charlie, and then it all came flooding back to me; fishing…Billy Black…Rebecca and Rachel, but who was the boy standing next to him?

"Oh yeah, hi Billy, nice to see you again, it's been a long time" I answered warmly, while I was still trying to remember if I knew the tall boy standing beside Billy.

"Yes, Bella, it's been too long. You remember my son Jacob, don't you?" asked Billy, and then that all came flooding back to me too; little Jacob who was too young to come fishing with us. This couldn't be the same boy could it? I guess it could, he was only a couple of years younger than me, and I haven't seen him in about 12 years.

"Oh yeah, Hey Jacob, you look so much older!" I exclaimed, which made a wide grin break out across his face.

"Yeah, Bells, I haven't seen you in forever!" he answered while he game me a hug, which I awkwardly returned.

"Billy and Jacob just came over to drop off your new truck" said Charlie.

"Wait, the truck they came in?"

"Yes, I bought it from Billy; he sold it to me cheap. I figured you could use a car and thought that this car would be great for you."

"Thanks Dad! I love it so much already." I hugged Charlie. Then gave Billy and Charlie a hug too.

"Can I go look at it?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll go with you" answered Jacob. Then I walked outside with him trailing behind me. I got into the drivers seat and started it, although it was a bit loud, I didn't car; it was a car and I could call it mine. Besides, I felt safe in it. Jacob sat in the passenger's seat and was trying to show me the ropes about the truck; I wasn't too sure what he was talking about and quite frankly I didn't care. I mean Jacob was a family friend and all, but he was also a hormonal teenage boy- who was, by the way, getting awfully close to me- and I just didn't feel like dealing with boys right now. I noticed him smiling at me, and then I realized that he was finished talking and was probably expecting an answer from me.

"Got it, thanks Jacob." I lied as I got out of the car.

"No problem, and if you need _anything _don't hesitate to call; Charlie's got the number. I live on the reservation, but I can be down here in 20 minutes tops-once I get my license."

I decided to give Jacob the benefit of the doubt and smiled at him warmly as I said "Okay, it would be nice to have a friend around here". I mean, not all boys were like him…were they?

**AN: Read and review, I'm fairly new to writing here on fan fiction so any criticism is welcome…good and bad. Tell me if you want me to continue with this story, I have plans for it, but if it sounds boring I don't want to continue with it. I will probably post a few more chapters in the week, so that you guys have more an idea what this story will be like and then you can tell me if I should continue with it. Thanks :) **


End file.
